Watchtower: Borg Invasion
by Akameknon
Summary: Borg attack orbital space station with Dexter and others aboard
1. Chapter 1

Watchtower: Borg Invasion

Dexter was in his lab on the orbiting space station known as the Watchtower when the alarms sounded. He stopped work on his latest invention and looked up.

"Computer, what is happening?"

"Sensors have detected multiple Borg vessels along the perimeter."

"What, how can this be? Nothing should be able to get that close with out prior warning."

"Unknown, the craft are too far for an accurate scan."

"I want a full scan when they are in range and keep me updated on any information." Dexter grabbed as many of his inventions and gadgets as he could and began packing them into a small glowing cube.

Clarice Ferguson, Blink, was sparring in the gym with Shard when the alarm went off. The two of them stopped their exercise and walked out the door.

Thor was meditating when the siren went off. He sighed as he ceased his meditations, grabbed his hammer and walked out the door.

Luminary II was assisting Dr. Raymond Keyes, or Positron, with an expieriment when the alarm sounded. Niether one of them paid any attention to it and continued working.

James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox, or Multiple Man, was relaxing when the alarm went off. He cursed as the noise and lights startled him and caused him to fall out of his hammock.

Barbra Gordon was on the command deck with Horus and was among the first to see what they were facing as the visual came up on the monitors. There was at least a dozen Borg cubes entering the solar system and they were heading straight towards the watchtower and Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Horus, activate Watchtower defenses." ordered Barbra as she opened a channel to Earth. "Earth this is Oracle at the Watchtower. Borg cubes have entered our solar system and will arrive in Earth orbit within a few hours."

Horus activated the tower's defenses and charged its weapons. He looked at Barbra as she warned Earth of the impending threat. They both knew the tower's defenses could not handle that many Borg cubes.

Barbra and Horus watched as the Borg cubes drew steadily closer. The shields had been raised and Barbra opened a communications channel on all frequencies.

"Attention Borg craft you have entered Earth space. Halt your advance and state your purpose."

"You will be assimilated." replied the Borg vessels without slowing down. Barbra nodded to Horus, who pressed the button that fired all of the watchtower's weapons simultaneously. The barrage of weapons fire heavily damaged the cubes in front, but the Borg quickly adapted and the rest were unharmed. The cubes returned fire and the watchtower shields quickly gave way under the assault.

"All hands prepare for invaders." said Barbra over the tower's internal communications. The blue light of several transporter beams began to appear as she spoke. She leapt out of the way; as a Borg shot the console, she had been using moments before.

"Are you okay?" asked Horus. Barbra started to nod, but stopped as she saw where Horus' gaze was. There was a hole in the leg of her uniform which smoke was rising from.

"I'm fine; it looks like the blast fried my leg supports though. You'll have to help me walk." Horus nodded and handed her one of the phasers he had taken from their spot under a console.

"It's set to randomize beam frequencies. It should keep them on their toes."

"Good, let's head to the armory. We're going to need more than these to fight them; the others should be heading there as well."

Dexter fired a beam from his watch and took down the Borg directly in front of him. He quickly took a quick scan of the corpse before continuing on. Dexter stopped and darted down a side corridor when he saw more Borg beaming aboard in front of him. He spoke to his watch as he ran.

"Computer, what is the status and location of the other crew members?"

"All crew members are alive and seem to be heading towards the armory."

"I see, computer, plot the quickest path with the least amount of Borg."

Clarice and Shard knew the protocol and headed towards the armory. It wasn't long before a Borg suddenly materialized in front of them. Clarice grabbed Shard and teleported them past it before it could react.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor punched the Borg in front of him in the face and sent it flying into the others behind it. He then continued on his way to the armory.

Luminary and Dr. Raymond Keyes erased the data from the tower's computers to prevent the Borg from accessing their research. As the Borg beamed aboard, they then made their way towards the armory.

James changed directions as the Borg continued to beam aboard the tower. He stopped to catch his breath and realized he was lost. As he was trying to orient himself when he saw Dexter run down the hallway across from him. James wasted no time in following.

It wasn't long before Dexter reached the armory, but he had noticed someone following him for corridors ago. He stopped and turned, his wristwatch poised to fire.

"Whoa man," said James putting his hands over his head, "I'm on your side." Dexter lowered his arm and the two of them entered the armory. They were joined a short while later by the other survivors. Barbra spoke as Horus handed out weapons.

"The Watchtower is lost, so we'll have to fight our way to the escape pods. Dexter, activate the self-destruct sequence as soon as we leave. You know the plan, move out." The survivors left the armory and made their way towards the escape pods.

They fought their way through the Borg forces and reached the escape pods. However, the Borg had begun sabotaging the escape pods and the capacity of the remaining pods was not enough for all of the remaining crew. Barbra elected to stay behind, but Horus shoved her in the last pod.

He and the others who elected to stay behind held off the Borg long enough for the pods to launch. When they were far enough away, Dexter solemnly activated the self-destruct. The Watchtower exploded, heavily damaging a few of the Borg cubes. The escapees entered Earth's atmosphere in solemn silence. The remaining cubes began the invasion of Earth.

1


End file.
